empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Prismaphage
A Prismaphage is a malevolent entity that seals the ability of a Crystialgan to harness Prismana. Classes Null-class α Phage It is directly created by Neterphos and is sapient unlike Type II Phages. It is strong enough to latch even on the souls of Unlocked. However, it could only be created during the last six years of the Ante-Priscimitarium period, in which Neterphos' influence was strongest. The only Type I Phages are the members of the Neter Prism. They are fully sapient as humans are. Null-class ß Phage They are summoned by Null-class α Phages using a portion of their eldritch energy. They are substantially weaker than any other Phage. If anything, they are usually deployed for distraction. Ein-class Phage This is a Phage that latches onto the soul of its host since birth. It influences its host's behavior most of the time. However, it is able to take control of the host's body when said host takes in a certain threshold of negative emotional stimuli which "tells the Phage to wake up". This control can be overridden with sheer willpower or external stimuli from others through consistent persuasion. This type is the most common among Phagekind. They also possess sentience, allowing them to perceive external stimuli and react accordingly. Ein-class Ferox Phage This Phage is the stray version of the Type II-A Phage. Sway-class Phage 1.0 This Phage is artificially created through astral residue of Type II Phages. It is distinct from other Phages as it shares a common ability with its kind, called astral morphing, and that it does not represent a specific Prismatic Facet. They are also able to consume other Phages. Sway-class Phage 2.0 This Phage is the rarest among all Phagekind as it is created from Type I Phage astral residue which is highly difficult to extract. Forms Initial The Initiate form is the first and underdeveloped form of Type II Phages. In this state, they are amorphous, thus they take on the shape of their host in the form of an eldritch aura enveloping it. All Initial Phages have the same characteristics except for the color of their host's irides, which vary in their First Stratum Azimuthal Precept. For example, Reshim Saidark's Initial form manifested as Xiaki's irides glowed cerulean which foreshadows its ability to use water magic (Control of Water). Ascendant The Ascendant form is the basic form of Type II Phages. It manifests by means of transforming the host itself into the Phage's true body. They gain more distinctive abilities such as having unique parts added to their body and the ability to use their host's First Stratum Azimuthal Precepts. Common Powers and Abilities Intangibility Because of their astral origin, conventional weapons have no effect against them since these pass through their body—even their host's. As such, only Prismatic Armaments are able to fully damage them. Energy-based weapons, excluding plasmatic weapons (since they are not energy but compressible matter), deal damage as well but only half as effective as Prismatic Armaments. Similar astral-based attacks of non-Mystelhedronian origin only deal damage as much as 75% dealt by Prismatic Armaments. Eldritch Construction They are able to form appendages from their aura, reaching two at maximum. Despite this limitation, they are still able to utilize other eldritch construction abilities freely, especially fairly potent passives such as small resistance against attacks that are able to hurt them. When they become Ascendants, they could utilize a wider range of eldritch construction abilities, with one unique function among Phagekind (e.g. number of arms or legs). Parasitism Since they latch onto the soul of their host, they can control them when the latter is subject to a certain threshold of negativity. Prismana Seal When not eliminated yet, they can seal the flow of Prismana in their host's body, disabling them from using their Prismatic Precepts. First Stratum Azimuthal Precepts In their Ascendant Forms, they are able to use their host's First Stratum Azimuthal Precepts. Control of Water: Reshim Saidark was known to use this First Stratum Azimuthal Precept from its host Xiaki Adbarn against Frisch Celerent with a strong jet of water. Control of Earth: Rekt Hytalta was known to use this First Stratum Azimuthal Precept from its host Kanzelle Dreisflore against Frisch Celerent, Heiz Celerent and Kaliyo Daina. Control of Electricity: Ruatt Itezroph was known to use this First Stratum Azimuthal Precept from its host Forsetius Asterne against Frisch Celerent with a cluster of electric orbs. Control of Fire: Buch Brenner was known to use this First Stratum Azimuthal Precept from an unknown host against Tyreas Vallux with fireballs. It was also known that it damaged the Grandecryst University's library using this Precept. Known Prismaphages Inhibitors *Acherec Rudd (???) *Raizhanak Nehkard (???) *Ailstream Aneleh (???) *Reshim Saidark (Phage Xiaki) *Khnepsegg Ardua (???) *Rekt Hytalta (Phage Kanzelle) *Rutharepma Krarrei (???) *Ydassaph Eseelcherch (???) *Ruatt Itezroph (Phage Forsetius) *Schnid Serget (???) Neter Prism *Idras Havenwell *Atembrand Gelflamme *Felspalt Anterden *Ailstream Ailimmeh *Einseer Grawsturm Stray *Buch Brenner *Queston Cut *Elektro Kardugram Category:Characters Category:Villains